1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a head of an iron club for golf which can offer an effective follow-through of a swing of the club head.
2. Related Art
A shot using an iron club, especially a shot from the rough involves various problems. Due to resistance from the grass, it is difficult to perform an ideal follow-through of the swing of the club head, and the angle of the striking face is readily swayed thus causing the trajectory of the golf ball to deviate greatly right or left. It also results in poor shots (missed shots) such as chips, shanks, hooks and the like, where the golfer cannot obtain an intended flight distance.
To make the golf ball escape from high rough, the technique of skilled players is required. The ability to effectively make the golf ball escape from the rough is very important for improving the score. This is especially so for beginners and powerless golfers. In particular, a shank raises a serious problem that the caddy and galleries are likely to get injured. Moreover, the twisting of the club shaft due to grass resistance and impact resistance can cause the player to suffer from wrist pain.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a head of an iron club for golf in which grass resistance during the time can extensively be reduced, follow-through of the swing of a club head can easily be conducted in the rough even by beginners and powerless golfers, poor shots (missed shots) such as chips and shanks can effectively be eliminated, and safety is ensured by solving the problem of accidents resulting in injury and death by shanking, etc.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, a structure of a head of an iron club for golf includes grass relief grooves formed in a leading edge portion zone of a club head such that each grass relief groove is open at a leading edge and released at a surface on the side of the striking face of the leading edge portion zone and at a surface on the side of a sole face of the leading edge portion zone. With this construction of the present invention, grass resistance during a shot, especially, grass resistance or soil-resistance during a shot from the rough can be reduced by relieving grass or soil into the grass relief grooves.
Moreover, a grass cutter for cutting grass introduced into each grass relief groove is formed with an edge of a wall for defining the grass relief groove. With this construction of the present invention, the reduction of grass resistance during a shot can be improved by cutting the grass while allowing the grass to escape into the grass relief groove.
Owing to the above-mentioned construction, follow-through of the swing of a club head of an iron club can be conducted very easily, poor shots (misses shots) such as chips and shanks can effectively be eliminated, and the problem of accidents resulting in injury and death by shanking, etc can effectively be solved. In addition, the problem of injury of the player""s wrist can be solved. Moreover, follow-through of the swing at the time of duffing can be conducted in a satisfactory manner.